Letters
by QueenAzule
Summary: Reed is in Italy, and Shane is back home. This is what happens in between the letters they send. Set in CP Coulter's Daltonverse. I do not own anything, etc etc. One-shot.


_Reed,_

_How is Italy? I hope you're having fun. Have you gone to see Pisa yet, or Naples? I bet the food's to die for. I'm just writing this quickly before dance, so I have to go, but write me back soon!_

_Love, _

_Shane_

Reed tucked away the postcard into his bag for the day, holding a secret smile in. Love, of course- it was always love from Shane. He was beginning to feel the same.

"Darling, hurry, we have to get to the shoot!" called a cultured voice into Reed's suite.

"Coming, mother!" The younger Van Kamp adjusted his sunglasses one more time before breezing out the door, Prada bag in hand. He met his mother at the end of the sweeping stairs (the villa they had rented was huge!) and take her arm, as he always did. As his mother chatted about the shoot, though, his mind kept wandering back to the scrawled love of the boy he missed so dearly.

"-Reed, are you listening to me? This is your first shoot, sweetheart, and you know how I disapprove of lack of enthusiasm."

"Just trying not to wrinkle, Mother," replied Reed placidly. His mother smiled affectionately at her only son. Reed returned the smile briefly before turning to open the door of the limo for her.

_Dear Shane,_

_Italy's great! We haven't seen Pisa or Naples yet, but we have been to Rome, and this beautiful little village called Ancia, where I just did my first photo shoot. It was great, too. I'm enclosing some of my copies of the photos for you/ Just don't get them dirty, all right? I have to go- I have free run of Venice today- but write me soon._

_ -Reed_

_P.S. Get Blaine to get Kurt to write me ASAP._

"Guh," said Shane.

"What?" asked Blaine over the telephone. "You said you needed to tell me something."

Shane shook his head, turning the pictures over onto the table. "Right, yeah… Reed wants Kurt to write him as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir!" chirped Blaine. "I'll pass on the message at practice. I've got to run, Shane, but I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure…" With a soft click, Blaine hung up. Shane put the phone down and turned the pictures over again, flipping through them once before settling on one. Reed was wrapping one leg around a tree, reaching up to pick an apple- it was viewed from the top looking into the Van Kamp heir's blue eyes. Reed's smoldering gaze burned up through his long lashes, biting on the string of a vets, strawberry curls falling out of his face. Shane promptly forgot all the words of the English language.

"Guh," he repeated for good measure, and ran upstairs to pack.

_Dear Reed, _

_I just saw the pictures from your shoot. You were stunning! I hope you saved some of the clothes for me. I swear, if I didn't love Blaine you would be first on my to-do list! ;)_

_What did you need me for? Is your mother being terrible? Write me. Okay? I don't know when this will get to you, but Blaine and I and all the Warblers say hi. (Dwight says if you pick up any vampires or such he'll exorcise you for free.)_

_Love, _

_Kurt_

Reed's vacation was nearly over; on Thursday he had one more last-minute shoot and on Friday he was flying home before term started. So today, he was spending the day in Naples, eating his heart out.

The most succulent pizza he had ever seen was steaming gently before him, and as he lifted a slice, he closed his eyes so as to savor the flavor of the first bite. The explosion of cheesy tomatoey goodness in his mouth made him accidentally moan a little, and he clapped a hand over his mouth, reaching for a napkin. When he didn't find it immediately, he opened his eyes.

A tanned, slender hand pressed the cloth against his lips, holding It until Reed identified the hazel eyes and black curls.

"Shane?" he gasped, and promptly started choking. Looking alarmed, Shane forced a glass of water onto Reed, standing up ready to do the Heimlich. Reed blushed, swallowing and waving an airy hand, making Shane sit down.

"Hi, Reed," Shane said sheepishly, pushing some hair behind his ear.

"When did you get here!" Reed spluttered, scooting closer. The pizza lay ignored on the table as Reed gazed into Shane's eyes.

"…I saw those pictures," Shane whispered. Reed flushed scarlet, ducking his head to avoid the hazel eyes. Shane laughed. "I don't even know how you do this to me. Every day I think I can't possibly be more in love with you and then you come along and prove me wrong."

Reed stared. _Did he really just say…? _Shane, feeling the silence, looked up and met the Van Kamp heir's shocked eyes.

"Oh, shit- I'm sorry, Reed, I mean, if you don't- I- God, I'm-"

Reed's hand shot out to knot in the other boy's hair, stopping him cold. "For God's sake, Shane, don't be sorry," Reed murmured, and then he pulled the other boy in. feeling those velvet lips finally (_finally!) _touch his. They moved together perfectly, as if made for each other. Both boy's hands slid into the other's hair, assuring, _yes, this is happening, yes, I am here. _It was Shane who had to pull away first, panting. Reed flushed- if it was even possible- a deeper pink.

"You- Reed, you taste delicious-" gasped Shane. Reed Smiled, and nonchalantly said, "Pizza?"

_Dear Kurt,_

_All better now._

_Love,_

_Reed_


End file.
